Best Friends, Jealously and Fame
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: After meeting on set of there new TV show Donna and Brody become best friends, but what happens when Brody falls for Mika. Even when your famous you still can have boy troubles PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Bronna Brody/Donna Kick Kim/Jack Jace Jerry/Grace Smiedi Smooth/OC (Who remembers him?) Slight Brody/Mika and Smooth/Mika... Includes One Tree Hill and Instagram :)


**Donna POV.**

I quickly put my rebandz sunglasses on my face as I get out of my car, I hear the familiar noise from the paparazzi. I have a meeting today with my manger/brother Jack. Keeping my head down I walk into the 'BREWERZ' recording studio that our dad started.

"Hello Donna" Joan, Jack's assistant says to me.

"Hey Joan" I smile "How's Rudy and the kids?"

"There fine thanks" Joan says letting me through to Jack's office.

I walk in smiling sitting down. "Hey Bro"

"Hey little sis" Jack says kissing my cheek while sitting down.

"I'm not your little sis!" I snap.

"Grace is older then you" Jack pointed out.

"Oh yeah...Awkward"

"And taller" Jack added "A lot taller."

I stuck my tongue at him "So what's this about a new TV show?"

"It's One Tree Hill next generation, and I've got a audition as Ty Baker, Brooke and Julian's adopted daughter, I figured seem as your adopted you could really do well as this part"

I nodded interested "So what's the character like?"

"Well here's a character Bio for you" Jack said passing my a file.

**Ty Baker: A bad-ass and rebellious cheerleader, flirty but bitter best friends and dating Jamie hates her adoptive parents suffers Bi-Polar, Like's to cause fires got adopted when she was 14.**

**Appearance: Dark Olive Skin (preferably) **

**Dark Hair**

**Dark Eyes.**

**If possible Tight corkscrew Curls. **

"I fit the appearance part perfectly" I thought aloud.

"That's what I thought" Jack said smiling "So?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed "When is the audition?"

"He-He about that it's in 30 minuets down the block where the set is you'll see it you can't miss it" Jack said.

I rolled my eyes "Jack I'm not prepared!" I snapped.

"You'll do great now I recommend going soon your going to be late" Jack said pushing me out of the door.

I smile as I walk out of his office running to my car I can't be late for this audition it could finally be my big break!

I pull up outside of the building and grab my character description, I head inside anxiously. I look around I see lot's of blonde girls and some girls with Dark olive skin.

"Donna Tobin-Brewer?" A woman said.

I nodded and stood up following her inside the room.

"Hello Donna I'm Mark Schwahn the writer" Mark said holding his hand out, smiling I shake it.

"Nice to meet you"

"She has the perfect look" One of the people sat with Mark said.

"I agree let's see how you act" Mark said smiling passing me a piece of paper "Okay this scene is where you Ty, are arguing with Brooke about your real parents"

**Brooke: "WHY ARE YOU COMING HOME AT 1 IN THE MORNING?!" (Marches up to Ty)**

**Ty: (Crosses her Arms) "YOUR NOT MY MUM SO STOP TRYING TO BE!"**

**Brooke: "Your right because I actually want to TRY to be your mother!"**

**Ty: "My real mum wanted me!"**

**Brooke: (Hesistaes) "I didn't say that she didn't"**

"I'm going to be Brooke" Mark says.

I nodded and get in the character of Ty, I remember the conversation I had with my mum when she said I have to start being nice to Jack and Grace cause there my sibling's even though there not blood related.

"WHY ARE YOU COMING HOME AT 1 IN THE MORNING?!" Mark says as Brooke.

I roll my eyes scoffing , then I cross my arms "YOUR NOT MY MUM!" I say pointing to my self "SO STOP TRYING TO BE!"

"Your right because I actually want to TRY to be your mother"

I pretend to look visibly hurt then I pretend to quickly recover "My real Mum wanted me!" I say slightly quieter.

"I didn't say that" Mark says.

I do a fake bow as we finish are scene.

"I think you did really well!" Mark comments "I honestly think you play Ty very well your the best we've seen so far so well done"

I smile "Thank you!" I shake his hand while squealing I run out of the room.

I knock on Jack's door Me, Him, Kim, Jerry and Grace our having are usual take-away night.

Kim opened it smiling "Hey D!"

"Hey Kimmy!" I say smiling.

"How's my favourite sister in the entire world?" Grace says giving me a hug.

I smiled and open my mouth but I get cut off by my Iphone ringing.

"Hello?" I answer, not bothering to look at caller ID.

"Donna, It's Mark I just thought I'd say congratulations you've got the part as Ty!"

I squealed happily "YAYAYAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I hang up the phone grinning my head of.

"I'M GOING TO BE ON TV! I GOT THE PART!" I screeched hugging Grace, Jack, Kim and Jerry.

"AWW!" Grace squealed kissing my cheek.

I got a text:

_**0780840506: Hi it's Mark table reading tomorrow and photo shoot be at the studio at 7:30 Am**_

_**Me: Okay see you there, Thank you again :)**_

"TO MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER!" Jack says holding up his cola can, we all follow clinking our cans together.

BEEP...BEEEP...BEEP.

I slam my alarm on the floor, I roll over and check the time on my phone it was **7:00 AM.**

I quickly brush my teeth then pick out a simple outfit black leggins, and over sized grey sweatshirt with a '**CHUNKY CHEESE' **logo on, then I put on my big black square glasses which are currently fashionable but mine are prescription, I then slip on my cream converse.

I make myself a coffee and quickly drink it, then grab a apple, I take 3 bites of it then.

Go outside and climb into my cream 'Mini Cooper'.

I pull up to the studio, I check the time on my phone It was **7:29. **

I started getting butterflies, I hope my new cast mates are nice. I get out of the car and walk inside the studio, I see Mark, A girl with glasses and light brown hair, A really GOOD LOOKING I mean greek god! Justin Beiber, One direction GOOD LOOKING! He had floppy brown hair tanned skin and big brown eyes, there was a olive skinned girl with dark chestnut hair, a gingerish boy and a girl with bleached blonde hair

"Donna! Come and Meet your new cast mates" Mark said, I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Milton" The gingerish boy said smiling, I smile back.

"Mika!" The olive skinned chestnut hair girl said grinning.

"Heidi!" The bleached blonde hair girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Brody" The really good looking guy said smirking.

"And I'm Julie" The girl with glasses said smiling brightly, I can't help but smile back.

A quite good looking boy came in "Hey I'm Smooth" Behind him a small boy with dark spiky hair spoke up "Hey! I'm Brett!"

"Okay first we're gonna do the photoshoot because it's more fun!" Mark says, making everyone laugh slightly,

I grab my costume which is on the rack.

I walk into my dressing room which was next to Brody's and Mika's. I change into my costume it was a raven cheerleaders outfit with white ankle socks and white pumps.

I walk outside and go into make-up where I see Brody sat down.

"Hey Shortstack!" Brody grinned, I look up at him and stick my tongue out.

The Make Up Artist Ariel put on a small coat of foundation which matches my dark olive skin tone. She applies some clear lip-gloss, mascara, and a ravens logo on my left cheek,she then pulls my tight corkscrew curls into a high pony tail, and twists my fringe to the right side of my hair and clips it back.

I look over at Brody he looks HOT! He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a ravens varsity jacket and black skinny jeans with dark blue VANS.

I take out my phone "Wanna have a photo , like as practice?" I ask Brody, he looks up at me and smirks.

"Sure Shortstack"

I smile and roll my eyes, Brody crouches down next to my seat we both smile.

I upload it on to Instagram:

**DonnaxTobinxBrewer:..First day of fliming :) #Onetreehill #fliming #firstday #excited #ravens.**

"We're so photogenic" I comment, Brody nods.

"Okay, Come on guy's!" Mark shouts, we all rush over to him there's the set of the rivercourt behind us, Mika was wearing a light pink dress, Heidi was wearing her ravens uniform with the jacket to match, Smooth was wearing what Brody was wearing except he had a white shirt, Julie was wearing blue skinny jeans and a pink flower top, Milton was wearing the same as Smooth and Brody but wearing a yellow top, and Brett was wearing a black leather jacket, with baggy black pants and a band t-shirt.

"Okay, can I have a shot with Smooth your trying to kiss Mika but Heidi you and Milton pull them away from each other"

All four of them go up on the stage, Smooth leans in to kiss Mika but Heidi and Milton grab him away from her.

**FLASH! CLICK! FLASH!**

"Okay now Brody you with your arms wrapped around Donna's waist and Heidi your trying to kiss Smooth but he ignore you"

I stand up, along with Brody I face the camera whilst Brody wraps his arms around my waist from behind, Then Heidi tries to kiss Smooth but he turns his body away.

**FLASH! CLICK! FLASH!**

"Okay Group shot! Heidi and Donna sit on the floor wrapping each others arm around your shoulders, then Brody kneel behind Donna and Milton kneel behind Heidi, Julie stand up and look envious as Mika you and Smooth lean in but Brett you stand in the middle"

I nod and sit down next to Heidi who gives me a smile I smile back and wrap my arm around her shoulder, Brody kneels behind me, Milton follows with Heidi Smooth and Mika lean in but Brett stops them while Julie is sat on the bleachers looking jealous.

**FLASH!CLICK!FLASH!**

"You guy's can have a break" Mark says walking over to the photographer.

Heidi and Smooth come over to me and Brody.

"Picture?" Heidi asks, I LIKE THIS GIRL! I nodded excitedly.

I stand next to Heidi sticking our tongues out, and Brody and Smooth do the same.

"Do you guy's have Instagram?" Heidi asks.

We all nod.

"I'll tag you!"

"Mine's DonnaxTobinxBrewer"

"Mines BrodyCarlson"

"Mines SexySmooth"

I giggle at Smooth's Instagram.

I felt my phone vibrate: **HeidiRosex: Awww first day of fliming! DonnaxTobinxBrewer BrodyCarlson SexySmooth xxx #Onetreehill #oth #tongues #castmemebers #lovethemalready #fliming.**

I liked it and follow her, Smooth and BRODY!

We all go to my dressing room so we could chill!

Brody grabs my glasses

I take a picture of him and upload it to Instagram: **DonnaxTobinxBrewer: Haha! Gotta love BrodyCarlson #friends #glasses #weird #Fliming #castmate #OTH.**

Heidi giggles.

There's a knock on my door it's Mark.

"TABLE READ GUY'S!"

We all nod and follow him inside the script office, where's theres a massive table I see a name place card with my name on it I'm sat new to Brody and Heidi, I take my glasses off Brody and place them on my face.

"I'll fill in for Bethany, Sophia, Austin and James aren't coming in til were actually filming were keeping it wraps that there back for ONE TREE HIL! SEASON 10!" Mark piped in.

We all cheer as he says Season 10.

**SCRIPT:**

**One Tree Hill: **

**Episode 1, Season 1.**

**Calls me Home**

**Ty Baker- Donna Tobin-Brewer**

**Jamie Scott- Brody Carlson**

**Lydia Scott- Mika Ombre.**

**Davis Baker- Milton Krupnick **

**Sawyer Scott- Heidi List.**

**Ashton Taylor- Smooth Lewis.**

**Jude Baker- Brett Wolf**

**Lily Scott- Julie Waters**

**Lydia:[(voiceover)] Tree Hill someone told me that this is place where everything is better and everything is safe.**

**[As Lydia says that shots of the river-court, Karen s Café, Tree Hill high, Music playing in the background]**

**Scene 1: (The Scott household)**

**[Lydia, Jamie, Lily and Sawyer sat on the couch]**

**Ashton: [Walks in] "Sup! Scott's"**

**Sawyer: [Smiles] "Oh Hey! Ashton" [Fiddles with her hair]**

**Ashton: [Ignores Sawyer] "Hey Baby Scott"**

**Lydia: [Giggles] "Hey Taylor!"**

**Haley: [comes in to the living room] "I HEARD TAYLOR!"**

**Jamie: [Rolls his eyes] "Nothing Mum!"**

**Haley: [Nods and walks away]**

**Ty: [storms inside] **

**Jamie: [Frowns slightly] "What's wrong Babe?"**

**Ty: [Looks at Lily] "YOU!"**

**Lily: [smirks[ "Hey Ty"**

**Ty: "YOUR SUCH A BITCH!" [charges at Lily]**

**Jamie: [holds her back] "Babe tell me what's wrong"**

**Ty: [tears welling up, but hides then] "SHE'S BEEN TELLING PEOPLE I'M PREGNANT AND I GAVE YOU CLEMIDIA, SO EVERYONE HAS BEEN MAKING MORE FUN OF ME "**

**Jamie: "More?"**

**Ty: [shrugs] "Just cause I was adopted"**

**Sawyer: [Stands up] "Oh That's it! No one messes with my best friend! Ty who's ass are me and Jamie kicking?"**

**Jamie: "PEOPLE ARE MAKING FUNNY OF YOU CAUSE YOUR ADOPTED?!"**

**Ty: "Yeah...But who cares?"**

**Saywer: "My Mum was Adopted!"**

I change back into my normal clothes, I see Heidi waiting outside of my dressing room with Smooth and Brody.

"Hello?" I ask laughing slightly grabbing my chocolate brown juicy couture bag.

"Hey! Want to get Starbucks with us?" Heidi asked excitedly.

I giggle slightly "Sure have you asked the others"

"Yeah but they couldn't all busy" The bleach blonde girl frowned.

"Well then let's go guys!" Smooth said, we all nodded in agreement.

"Shall we walk?" I asked as Starbucks was only down the block and it was really sunny.

Heidi nods, I laugh and link arms with her, she takes out her aviators and places them on top of her head, I follow her lead and get out my aviators as-well I always keep my Rebandz and aviators with me when It looks like it's Gonna be sunny.

I take out my phone and take a picture of us and upload it on to Instagram: **DonnaxTobinxBrewer: Me and HeidiRosex on our way to starbucks with da boys! :) **

Around 20 minuets later we arrived at Starbucks.

I ordered a strawberry tea, Heidi ordered a hot chocolate, Brody ordered a black coffee and Smooth ordered a cappuccino.

I sat down on the table next to Heidi and across from Brody.

"SMILE!" I exclaim getting out my phone taking a picture of Brody drinking his hot chocolate and upload it to Instagram: **DonnaxTobinxBrewer: Yum! Starbucks BrodyCarlson xxx**

"Hey Smooth?" Heidi says making Smooth whip his head up.

"Yeah Rapunzel" Smooth smirks.

"Do you like Mika?"

Smooth went red "WHAT?!...NO!"

Me and Heidi shared a look "..Sure you don't" we said in unison.

"Bro! I think the redness on your face proves you wrong" Brody pipes in making Smooth glare at him.

I giggle I'm starting to like me new friends.

I woke up at 6:30, I had to be on set at 7:30. I picked out a multi-coloured tie-dye top and black leggings with my red converse, a grey beanie.

I wait for Brody to pick me up, we've become quite close.

I brush my teeth and apply some make up.

I hear a honk from outside, I grab my glasses and phone.

I run downstairs then walk outside lock It behind me.

"Hey Shortstack!" Brody said getting out of the car opening my door for me, he was wearing a black top with winter patterns on the top with skinny jeans/

"Hey Babe" I teased.

"Donna! Stop making me blush!" He jokes making me giggle.

We talk about family, Friends and genral conversation as we drive to work around 15 minuets later we arive.

I see Heidi wearing a blue Hollister top tied at the bottom with black leggings and cream converse, and her white/blonde hair tied up into a messy bun.

"Hey Rapunzel!" Brody smirks.

"Hey H!" I say smiling,

"Hey D!" Heidi giggles

Smooth comes over frowning

"What's with the face?" I pouted squeezing his chin playfully.

"Okay Guy's! Today I'm going to flim something with behind the scenes and you guy's get to meet Austin, Sophia, Bethany and James!" Mark exclaimed.

I smiled excitedly Sophia Bush was my role-model.

Austin, Bethany, Sophia and James came out from behind Mark.

"Guy's! Meet the cast!"

"I'm Donna" I say grinning.

"I'm Smooth" Smooth says

"Brody" Brody grins.

"Heidi" She grins.

"Mika" Mika says her accent coming out.

"Julie"

"Brad" Brad says smirking.

"And I'm Milton" Milton says smiling.

Everyone begins talking and joking with each other.

I go up to Sophia.

"Hey Adoptive daughter" She jokes.

"Hey on-set adoptive mother" I joke back. "Can I have a picture?" I ask shyly, Sophia smiles and nods.

I take out my phone and take a picture of us smiling.

I upload it on to Instagram: **DonnaxTobinxBrewer: AHH! GUESS WHO I JUST MET?! SophiaBush #On-set #Role-Model #OTH #SEASON10.**

I look through some of my photo's.

The one of me and Brody on the first day smiling had **2291 LIKES! **

_**Comments:**_

**HeidiRosex: AWWH :)**

**JackBrewer: AW! Da Little sis has found love :)**

**KimberlyBrewer: OH MY GOSH JACK IT'S BRODY!**

**JackBrewer: IK! Kimmy I haven't 4got who he was. **

**BrodyCarlson: Oh Hey Kim, Jack:)**

**JackBrewer: Dude! I've missed you brah! How long has It been?**

**BrodyCarlson: Ahha Dunno...4 years.**

**GracieBrewer: Awww! :)**

**SexySmooth: Your cute but not as cute as me and …...**

**HeidiRosex: MIKA!**

**SexySmooth: HEIDI!**

**HeidiRosex: Awwhh! You Like me?! I get that a lot.**

**SexySmooth: What that your liked?**

**HeidiRosex: I wish :( called Heidi **

**SexySmooth: Ha!**

**SophiaBush: Can't wait to meet you guy's! :)**

**ArianaGrande: I've missed OTH! :)**

**245 more comments.**

Wow! People wanted me and Brody to go out! That's weird even though he's HOT! I can't date him! Well I could but I think he likes Mika.

He's flirting with her right now.

Mark came up to me with his phone recording his behind the scenes video.

"HEY! DONNA!" Mark said smiling.

"Hello! Fans!" I say waving.

"How do you know there fans?"

I pulled my top playfully "Cause I'm in it"

Mark laughed and showed his face to the camera "Donna Tobin-Brewer EVERYONE!"

I bow "Why thank you" I say laughing.

Mark walks away, I look through Heidi's Instagram there mostly of her Smooth, Me and Brody.

Brody walks over to me grinning his head off. "Check my Instagram" He says cockily.

I roll my eyes, and check it out there's a picture of Mika and Brody hugging.

The caption read :**BrodyCarson: Me and xMikaOmbrex are such a cute couple! #couple #askedherout #crushes #boyfriend #girlfriend**

I clenched my jaw, I was a little Jealous okay a lot! I couldn't help it! She didn't deserve him!

"Congratulations" I say sarcastically.

"Come on your still my favourite girl" Brody jokes wrapping a arm around me.


End file.
